Meghan Trainor
Meghan Elizabeth Trainor (ur. 22 grudnia 1993 roku w Nantucket w Massachusetts) – amerykańska piosenkarka i producent muzyczny. Trainor zaczęła naukę śpiewu w wieku sześciu lat, jako jedenastolatka rozpoczęła tworzenie swoich autorskich piosenek. Niedługo potem została wokalistką rodzinnego zespołu Island Fusion oraz licealnego zespołu jazzowego. W wieku 15 lat wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny sygnowany jej imieniem i nazwiskiem. W 2011 roku premierę miały jej dwie płyty akustyczne zatytułowane I'll Sing with You i Only 17. W lutym 2014 roku Trainor podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Epic Records, pod szyldem której wydała swój debiutancki singiel „All About That Bass”. Utwór zyskał popularność na międzynarodowym rynku muzycznym, docierając m.in. do pierwszego miejsca list przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Australii, Danii, Kanadzie i Nowej Zelandii. Piosenka promowała trzecią czwartą płytę długogrającą w dorobku piosenkarki zatytułowaną Title, której premiera odbyła się w styczniu 2015 roku. W grudniu 2014 roku Trainor otrzymała dwie nominacje do Nagród Grammy w kategoriach Piosenka roku i Nagranie roku za utwór „All About That Bass”. Spis treści * 1 Biografia ** 1.1 Dzieciństwo ** 1.2 Początki kariery ** 1.3 Od 2014: Title * 2 Muzyka * 3 Dyskografia ** 3.1 Albumy studyjne ** 3.2 Minialbumy (EP) Biografia Dzieciństwo Trainor urodziła się i wychowała w Nantucket w Massachusetts jako młodsza córka Gary'ego i Kelli Trainorów1, właścicieli firmy jubilerskiej Jewel of the Isle2. Ojciec, który przez osiem lat był nauczycielem muzyki w szkole, a także pełnił funkcję organisty w jednym z lokalnych kościołów metodystycznych, nauczył ją grać na gitarze34. W tym samym czasie Trainor odkryła w sobie zainteresowania śpiewaniem5, po raz pierwszy wystąpiła publicznie w 2004 roku, kiedy to wykonała na weselu swojego wujostwa, Lisy i Burtona Toneyów, utwór „Heart and Soul” na fortepianie6. W wieku 11 lat zaczęła pisać swoje pierwsze piosenki, niedługo później zaczęła występować publicznie jako członkini zespołu Island Fusion założonego przez jej rodziców, młodszego brata (Justina) oraz wujka i cioci7. Jako trzynastolatka napisała swój pierwszy utwór, „Give Me a Chance”6, a także zaczęła się uczyć produkcji muzycznej za pomocą programu GarageBand, który zakupili jej rodzice8. Z czasem z całą rodziną przeprowadziła się do Hyannis, gdzie razem z braćmi – Ryanem i Justinem – uczęszczała do Regionalnego Liceum Nauset niedaleko North Eastham. Rodzice zapewnili córce wówczas własne studio nagraniowe w ich domu w Cape Cod9. Podczas nauki w liceum była członkinią zespołu jazzowego, gdzie zaczęła być nazywana Singer Girl3. Początki kariery W wieku 15 lat rozpoczęła pięcioletnią naukę w szkole muzycznej Berklee College of Music10. W tym samym roku wyprodukowała swój debiutancki album zatytułowany Meghan Trainor311. W 2011 roku nagrała swój debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany I'll Sing with You, który ukazał się w lutym1213. Kilka miesięcy później premierę miała druga płyta wokalistki pt. Only 171415. Trainor podczas świątecznego koncertu Jingle Ball w grudniu 2014 roku Jako nastolatka brała udział w wielu festiwalach muzycznych, na które zgłaszała swoje autorskie utwory i kwalifikowała się z nimi do stawek finałowych10. Podczas jednego z widowisk w Kolorado została zauważona przez wydawcę z Nashville, który zaproponował jej podpisanie kontraktu muzycznego z wytwórnią Big Yellow Dog Music16. Początkowo żaden z autorów nie był zainteresowany współpracą z nią17. Jako dziewiętnastolatka brała udział w sesjach nagraniowych organizowanych w Los Angeles, jednak wielogodzinne podróże z Cape Cod zaczęły ją męczyć. Po niewyrażeniu zgody przez jej rodziców na zamieszkanie w Los Angeles, w listopadzie 2013 roku Trainor zdecydowała się na przeprowadzkę do Nashville w Tennessee, gdzie utrzymywała się za zyski z wydawanych publikacji3. W tym samym roku zaczęła pisać utwory dla wykonawców z Włoch i Danii718, niedługo później napisała tytułowany singiel dla amerykańskiej piosenkarki Sabriny Carpenter na jej debiutancki minialbum zatytułowany Can't Blame a Girl for Trying (wydany ostatecznie w 2014)1920. Po przeniesieniu się do Nashville zaczęła pisać piosenki w duecie z Jamesem Shayem Mooneyem z duetu Dan + Shay3, z którym napisała dwa utwory na płytę zespołu Rascal Flatts zatytułowaną Rewind – „DJ Tonight” i „I Like the Sound of That”21. Oprócz tego, skomponowała numery dla wokalisty muzyki country Huntera Hayesa oraz amerykańskiego zespołu R52223. W międzyczasie nagrywała główne wokale lub chórki na wersje demonstracyjne piosenek innych wykonawców7. Od 2014: Title W kwietniu 2014 roku nawiązała współpracę z Kevinem Kadishem, którego poznała podczas pobytu w Los Angeles, gdzie pojechała w celu napisania utworów dla kilku wykonawców. Jedną z piosenek był numer „All About That Bass”6, do którego autorka postanowiła nagrać wersję demonstracyjną, którą zaprezentowała później na ukulele podczas spotkania z producentem Antonio M. „L.A.” Reidem, prezesem wytwórni Epic Records21. Po podpisaniu kontraktu płytowego z wytwórnią, Trainor zdecydowała się wydać piosenkę jako swój debiutancki singiel24. Jej menedżerem został wówczas Troy Carter1. Sam numer „All About That Bass” powstał spontanicznie, miał być hymnem o kochaniu swojego własnego ciała16. Teledysk do piosenki został wyreżyserowany przez Fatimę Robinson, choreografkę układów tanecznych w klipach m.in. Michaela Jacksona, Prince'a, Fergie i Rihanny25. We wrześniu utwór dotarł do pierwszego miejsca amerykańskiej listy przebojów magazynu Billboard26, na którym utrzymywał się 12 tygodni27. Piosenka uzyskała status podwójnej płyty w kraju28. Oprócz tego, piosenka zajęła pierwsze miejsce na liście przebojów w Australii29, Austrii30, Danii31, Irlandii32, Kanadzie33 i Nowej Zelandii34. Singiel został także pierwszą piosenką w historii notowania w Wielkiej Brytanii, która zakwalifikowała się do pierwszej czterdziestki zestawienia na podstawie danych ze streamingu35. Po osiągnięciu sukcesu komercyjnego utworu, twórcy kompozycji zostali posądzeni o popełnienie plagiatu piosenki „Happy Mode” koreańskiego zespołu Koyote36. Numer promował debiutancką EP-kę wokalistki, zatytułowaną Title37. Drugim singlem z minialbumu została piosenka „Dear Future Husband”38. W październiku Trainor zajęła pierwsze miejsce w amerykańskim rankingu 100 najlepszych artystów, przygotowywanym przez magazyn Billboard3940. Na przełomie lipca i sierpnia Trainor zapowiedziała wydanie swojej debiutanckiej płyty długogrającej, także zatytułowanej Title841, na którą materiał współtworzyła z Kadishem2516. Drugim, po „All About That Bass”, singlem promującym płytę został „Lips Are Movin”, do którego teledysk ukazał się w połowie października. Premiera albumu odbyła się 13 stycznia 2015 roku8. Miesiąc wcześniej Trainor otrzymała dwie nominacje do Nagród Grammy w kategoriach Nagranie roku oraz Piosenka roku za singiel „All About That Bass”4243. W marcu 2015 roku Trainor zrealizowała i opublikowała teledysk do singla „Dear Future Husband”. Muzyka Trainor tworzy muzykę w gatunku bubblegum pop44, R&B, doo wop21 i blue-eyed soul45, czasem także w stylu retro i soca, do czego inspirował ją wujek pochodzący z Trynidadu21. W dzieciństwie podziwiała twórczość Phila Collinsa, Steviego Wondera i zespołów Earth, Wind & Fire oraz The Jackson 5, później zaczęła interesować się także muzyką grupy 'N Sync, Christiny Aguilery8 oraz Colbie Caillat, której jest fanką21. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne Minialbumy (EP)